


They are in Love

by Free3V3



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, a dash of smut fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free3V3/pseuds/Free3V3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birdie named June and I traded songs to use as our prompts for oneshots. She gave me "You are in Love" by TSwift from her new album 1989. We could use it in anyway, as inspiration or guidelines. </p><p>This takes place a year or two after graduation. Makoto and Sousuke are at their turning point in their friendship, and they are ready to take the next step. Warning, there's a decent amount of sensual smut, not in-detail porn. Sensual smut with plot(?) with a pinch of fluff. There's also some profanity in there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	They are in Love

  
Dark room. Whose room? Don't know. The only thing Sousuke recalls is that they pulled up to one of their apartment. His mind navigated to the nearest one. Heavy breaths. Desperate pants. Hungry moans. Lips meet. A thick intimate haze takes hold of the two. They barely make it past the door and they already lose control. Just moments ago, they were on the verge of tears. Anger and anxiety loomed in the air between them. The tension between them was high strung. Their voices confessed their pent up emotions. Enough with the hurt, enough with the anxiety, enough with the distance. Just making fucking truce already. Their filters and damns at the back of their minds crumbled at last, and everything flooded. A deluge raging with angst and love. Time fast forwards and now here they are, finally sating their locked up desires.

  
Who is pinned to the wall? Who is the aggressor? Sousuke thrusts Makoto back into the wall. His strength and vigor sends a chill straight down the brunette's pants. Makoto being pinned down by someone bigger makes all of his senses go _haywire_. Sousuke takes command and completely dissolves all of Makoto's conscience with pure aggression. He is skillfully plucking on every single heartstrings. It's only fair for Makoto to return Sousuke's force back at him, he pulls Sousuke even closer, their bodies practically mashes together. Their bodies are hot, lust is coursing through their veins, and they are hungry. Surprisingly, Sousuke handles Makoto with care, gently holding Makoto's waist, while being careful not to break him. They trade rough kisses and scattered nips. _Fuck lovemarks. Fuck it all. Tomorrow is Sunday anyways._

Sousuke is ready to move on, he lifts Makoto up to his waist and feels his way around the apartment. Their lips are still locked. It's Makoto's apartment. Sousuke keeps note that Makoto's apartment carries a spring scent from his laundry. They finally make it into the bedroom, and Sousuke trips and they both fall into each other on the bed. They strip with haste, forget preparing, and Sousuke goes straight to thrusting. _Godly, mind breaking, straight fucking._ They refuse to separate their bodies. The whole entire time Sousuke embraces Makoto. Sousuke grunts and pants, while Makoto whimpers and moans. _Together at last_. Their body scents and the bedsheets' smell intertwines with the incredible amount of pleasure, sending them right off the edge. Unable to hold himself, Makoto digs his nails deep into Sousuke's back. Sousuke roars as the pain and pleasure mixes. Makot blacks out after reaching cloud nine, but Sousuke barely stays concious.

  
Sousuke nestles Makoto under his arm to let him rest and watches over him. Makoto rests his hand on Sousuke's chest, a sign of presence and security. His breaths are steady. There's not much proof, but Sousuke can hear it in the silence. Makoto's deeply in love with him. Sousuke is completely smitten.

  
It's tough for someone like Makoto to uncap their bottled up feelings. He always dismisses everything with an 'I'm fine' or "Everything is alright' smile. Yeah right, Makoto has always put everyone else before him. Today, Makoto has finally smashed the bottle. He abandons his fears and the ghosts that haunts him, the fear of losing a friend or worse, being left behind again. Was Makoto being a good friend by putting everyone before him? Was he actually being selfish by keeping his thoughts to himself? Whatever the case, he let loose. Nobody has ever caught Makoto when he fell. He was left in the water to fend for himself, while his fear and worries consumes him.  
The taller boyfriend brushes the brunette's pink tinted cheeks with the back of his palms. Sousuke is glad that he was there to shoulder the burdens Makoto has been holding up all this time. A smile stretches across his expression and fondly watches Makoto as his chest rises and falls. There is a brief pause between his trains of thoughts, he whispers "You're my best friend." At that moment, Sousuke confirms his love for Makoto.

It's 2 AM, Sousuke gets out of bed quietly, careful to not wake up Makoto, and picks up whatever he can find on the ground to put on. He heads for the kitchen and accidentally brews two cups of coffee even though Makoto is asleep. Brewing two cups of coffee has become a part of his muscle memory. Even though it's already Sunday, he wants to savor all this joy before he starts a new day in a couple of hours. He's brimming with joy and fulfillment he doesn't want this moment to fade into the next day. He opens the door and takes a step out to the balcony. The city lights, the quiet streets, and the star scattered sky, he indulges it all. He picks up one of the mugs and takes a sip of Makoto's favorite blend. He's etching every detail into his memory.

The door behind him opens, Makoto, wearing Sousuke's shirt and wrapped in the duvet, steps out. "Makoto, why are you awake?"

"I followed the smell of coffee."

"Really now?"

"Nah. I just miss you in bed" Makoto rubs his eyes.

"If you really did follow the coffee, there's a cup for you right there," Sousuke points.

"Sousuke! It's cold out here." Makoto reaches for the coffee and stands right next to Sousuke.

"It's fine."

"Here," Makoto undoes the duvet around him and wraps it around the both of them. "Let's share okay?" _Let's share the warmth, this coffee, and this hour._

"Mhm." A silence finds its way between them, but, it wasn't an awkward silence. They are soaking in every single detail. They can hear it in their silence. They can feel it in the atmosphere. They can see it even underneath the dark sky. They're in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or feedback! Any feedback at all is appreciated! Thanks! : )


End file.
